


下擒上答Chapter44 尽兴

by KuoFu



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuoFu/pseuds/KuoFu





	下擒上答Chapter44 尽兴

顾渊攀在池虞肩头，气若游丝地：“我不饿……我只想睡觉……”  
“可是我饿，”池虞轻声细语道，“你不喂饱我，我怎么安枕呢？乖，再来一次，然后就让你好好睡一觉，嗯？好不好？My sweet dessert……”  
“不要……唔……”  
蚍蜉撼树般的抗议被几口擢掉，顾渊此刻犹如清朝末年的爱国志士，一腔悲愤无处释放，只能内心一遍遍地书写那泣血的八个大字——有心杀贼，无力回天。  
池虞将顾渊扛到卧室内，却未急着扔进软床摧兰折玉，而是抽出顾渊怀中的皮枕，丢到墙边，接着把萎靡不振的男人放到枕上，随手一摁，便轻易让其面壁跪下。  
“……嗯？”  
顾渊的意识猛然间拽了回来，睁开眼想要站起。  
所谓“男儿膝下有黄金，只跪苍天与双亲”，他虽不封建迂腐，倒也认同这话几分，此时被强迫跪坐着，还浑身赤裸，当真不堪。  
可惜他刚颤抖着直起半个身子，就被一掌按下，还没等他反应过来，池虞已扼了他的双手手腕，以一条丝滑结实的缎带绑缚住，继而往上一扯。  
“呃——”  
骤然的动作使顾渊整个上身都扑到墙上，臀后禁区再次大开城门，毫无保留地呈递给侵略者。  
一道凉意瞬间奔袭全身。  
“别、别这样，我太累了，不……不行的……”  
顾渊心慌得厉害，尝试挣脱手上的捆束。  
池虞唇边的笑却愈发盎然，连一向古井无波的棕眸也荡出惬意的微澜，带着一丝狡黠，掺着一缕邪恶，一张脸依旧是高贵无比、俊逸非常。  
“没事，这个姿势不会累的，乖，我的小渊，就这一次了。”  
几句哄完，池虞也跪到顾渊身后，手臂一个用力，便将二人之间距离清零，瘦白的后背略无缝隙地贴着精干的胸膛，热度相传，二人皆渗出汗来。  
顾渊想躲，可面前是墙，后面是贼，完全无路可逃，只能尽量专注于一呼一吸间，不去在意身后跃跃欲试的利刃火铳。  
虽已有了前两次，但池虞仍然枭风不减，胯下硬挺硕然，如出战征伐的大将，雄赳赳气昂昂地驱兵上阵。  
“啊！”  
纵是作足了心理准备，在池虞的巨大顶进的一刹，顾渊还是不禁瞪圆了眼，惊呼出声。  
……怎么会……这么深？  
明明是一样的东西，也不是头一次被进入，偏偏体感更确切更敏锐，那不似常人的器具填进他的洞壑，竟比先前数次都要陷得深、扎得沉，好似重型机器开凿隧道，摧枯拉朽，势如破竹，非要刨出一条阳关大道似的。  
也不知再清醒的时候，看到的是几天后的太阳了。  
顾渊恍惚地想道。  
然而池虞却不容许他不作为、不参与，一边就着上轮的液体抽插，一边握上顾渊前端的海绵体。  
若非池虞碰触，顾渊几乎都忘了自己也有那玩意儿。  
被池虞套弄了几下，顾渊七荤八素的脑子复苏些许，垂眸看见尺寸勉强及格的生殖器在大掌中由软变硬，顶端甚至滑出稀液，浸润了池虞的掌心。  
顾渊面上红白交错，按在墙上的手指因羞愤而止不住地痉挛。  
池虞蓦然低笑了声，语态自得，“喜欢吗？”说着前后动作一齐加快。  
“呃……啊……”  
顾渊难捱地昂起头，嘴巴压根无法合拢，更别提回答这没头没脑的问题了，只于唇齿间隙里遗漏出声声短促的吟哦。  
后穴的攻击一波比一波激烈，前方的玩弄亦是一次比一次恶劣，顾渊不过一介穷书生，哪见过这种“大世面”，自然是节节败退，不一会就不情不愿地泄了个干净。  
池虞前后夹击，双管齐下，逼得顾渊啜泣连连，嗓子都喊嘶了，一张玉容杂糅了痛苦与欢愉，看起来格外诱人。  
“嗯？小渊，告诉我，你喜欢吗？”  
回应他的是顾渊难受的呜咽。  
池虞低低喘着粗气，胸膛急速起伏，边说边用沾了顾渊精液的手掰过其脑袋，双唇精准地吞覆了眼前的香软丹口，窃去满齿芬芳。  
动情的吻催进了整个性爱过程，池虞直觉下腹遽然紧绷，硬直部位似乎早已储满精髓，只待在接下来的高潮里一涌而尽，获得最销魂的体验。  
顾渊正在池虞的停顿里稍作休息，未曾想身后的人突然加速，粗大的阴茎在甬道里直来直去，动作剧烈得差点撞断他的脊背，他在被动的激情里嚎哭求饶，却终是没能换来施暴者的一丁点同情。  
“求……求求……呃啊……啊啊……放……啊——”  
池虞再一次尽数倾吐在了顾渊体内。  
达到极点的一霎，池虞忽然觉得，用他所拥有的一切来交换这一晌欢愉，也未尝不可。   
未尝不可。  
池虞怔了几秒，低头看了看失力瘫在自己怀里的顾渊。  
男人沉沉闭着眼，仿佛没了气息。  
池虞陡然一阵心慌，连忙摇醒怀中人，执著地第三遍发问：  
“别睡，回答我，喜欢？还是不喜欢？”  
顾渊心力交瘁，不胜其烦，努力启唇道：“喜欢。”  
“喜欢什么？”  
顾渊蹙眉想了想，“温泉很舒服，环境也很漂亮。”  
池虞失笑：“我是说，像今晚这样和我在一起，你喜欢吗？”  
“……”  
顾渊从没想到池虞会这样问，这个问题荒诞意味太浓，加上他的脑子一团浆糊，以至于他立时三刻竟猜不出出题人的用意来。  
两人四目相对，双双沉默。  
事实上，池虞也不知道原因。  
为什么会询问顾渊的感受？  
那些侍奉他的人，要么因侍奉得宜而领赏，要么因侍奉不当而受罚，而他只需做个冷酷无情的裁决者，对方或哭或笑，只要不碍他的眼，他都不屑理会。  
可他居然这样问了。  
他居然如此迫切地，想知道顾渊是否和自己一样，体会到了这合二为一的快乐。  
迎着池虞的如炬目光，顾渊没有迟疑太久，露出一个合理的笑容：“当然喜欢，先生。”  
得到了标准答案的男人却好像不那么高兴，板着脸“嗯”了一声，将他抱到床上，衾被一掀，盖住赤条条的二人。  
枕榻间一片寂静。  
适才经历了那般癫狂放纵的性事，此时竟都了无睡意。  
顾渊困极了，却也怕极了，身边躺着一个池虞——一个身无寸缕随时发情的男人——即便床垫柔软如云，棉被温暖如春，他也无法在这种情况下安然入睡。  
池虞从背后抱着顾渊，呼吸均匀，心跳平缓。  
可顾渊知道这只是片刻的假象，池虞的欲望有多可怕，他已领教过无数回了。  
果然，不出十分钟，恶魔的爪子便伸进了他的大腿内侧，肆意游走摸索起来。  
顾渊心肝一颤，赶紧开口打破静默：“你不怕吗？”  
“什么？”池虞诧异地停下手。  
“你说我们脚下是一座死火山。”  
“所以？”  
“摧毁庞贝古城的维苏威火山……曾经也一直被认为是死火山。”顾渊小心翼翼地说。  
谁料背后传来开怀笑声，而后头发被揉乱，富有磁性的嗓音低低响起：  
“放心，如果火山爆发，我一定陪你共赴黄泉。”  
？？？  
这算哪门子的“放心”啊？！  
顾渊在心底第一万零一次地对池虞施以横死的诅咒。


End file.
